Lost
by blackknight291
Summary: Misaki and Narumi were sent into a country side after learning that there is somebody with an alice. They were sent to convince the family to let them have the child and study at Gakuen Alice. The parents did not yield so easily that the pair had to stay...


Title: Lost

Setting: Before Mikan even came to Gakuen Alice.

Misaki and Narumi were sent into a country side after learning that there is somebody with an alice. They were sent to convince the family to let them have the child and study at Gakuen Alice. The parents did not yield so easily that the pair had to stay.

Third day.

Misaki sighs. "I think we should go back. I doubt that they would ever agree to let their child go."

Narumi shook his head. "No. Let's try for a little more." HE smiles timidly. "Why don't you go and look around? I know you want to." HE knew how soothing it is for Misaki to be around plants, noticed his companion secretly gaze at the forest a couple of times. "I'll talk to them alone this time."

Misaki wonders what it is that Narumi intends to do. He decided to let the blond handle the matters, though a bit reluctant. He walked around the country side – ended up getting lost as his feet led him into the forest. _'Shit I got careless.'_ HE tried to search for an exit, though found himself deeper in the forest. "It can't be helped huh?" He looked around, searched for vine type plant, figured he could use it to be led out of the forest.

He touched the vine he had found with much delight, aware of what his alice capable of, the vine came about to life to do what he wanted. "Okay… Lead me out of here." He follows the vine that started to crawl, expected to be out of the forest not much longer. Though what he found was different – a large tree in the center of a clearing, and attached to it was a transparent chrysalis and inside was a human female sleeping.

Inside the chrysalis – a pale-skinned naked female in fetal position, anyone would be drawn to its appearance. Raven long silky hair partially enveloping the female's naked body.

He snapped out of his trance, panic stricken, he wonders who could have done such a thing – chrysalises a human female. There was only one thing he could draw from the female's condition, another alice user had to exist in the area. He searched for possible suspects, and then that's when he noticed the female flutter her eyes open – amethyst eyes met his brown eyes. He felt drawn to the female's gaze, sucking him in.

"So you have come." A soft gentle voice as if singing a lullaby.

Misaki stares, wonders if it was the female that spoke, though he did not see her lips move, not even once. "Are you the one speaking?'

"Yes… I have been waiting. I had to pay a price to make you come here."

"A price?" he looked in confusion. "AH! Wait a minute! I'll get you out of there!" He looked around, searched a tool to use to release the female.

"Do not fret. This is my punishment."

"Punishment?" He looked at her bewildered speaking lightly of punishment.

"Anyway, I have led you here to give you a warning which I doubt you would recall."

"Warning? What do you mean?"

"Three years from now, something will happen in the academy. I hope that you will stay safe. Do not do anything drastic. Prioritize your life more than anything."

"What?" He stares on filled with confusion. "I don't understand what you are saying…" Once again he searched around to break the chrysalis.

"Do not mind me here. I can't leave. There is little time…" Out of the chrysalis formed a light.

Misaki noticed the light was in fact an alice stone floating with a color of merging colors amethyst, black and white. "Alice stone? You are an alice user?"

"… Alice as you call should not have existed. IT cannot be help due to gods' mistakes. This is a portion of my power…. Accept it."

The alice float to Misaki's direction, then entered his body which gave him a fright knowing incompatible alice will be painful to introduce to a body. _? No pain?_

"That is a different stone from alice. You will receive protection from me thru that. It will activate if any threat comes for you. You will never know that it is in effect though. … …" She knew well that the information she shared was not something easy to understand. "You will not come to harm."

"? What?" He tensed, noticed the female's lips form an upward ach. HE wonders if it had been his imagination to see her smile.

"Goodbye Misaki. Stay safe."

He did not know how the female knew his name. He couldn't ask even if he wanted to as a wave of a dizzy spell hit him. He fell unconscious on the ground.

"Vines, carry him away."

The Vines formed a raft-like shape, carried Misaki away out of the forest back into the forest's entrance.

Misaki woke up, puzzled why he had been sleeping on the ground. _Did I faint? _He walked away to meet Narumi as if nothing had happened. He had no recollection ever meeting the female he had found earlier on inside the chrysalis.

"Please be safe… Misaki.." the female who watched over Misaki silently – the female in the chrysalis. "Sooon…"

Three year later, Mikan stood at the Gakuen Alice gates demanding to meet a certain someone.

_And so it begins._

END.


End file.
